Payaso de Dios
by blaiir
Summary: "-Eres el payaso de Dios, y por eso debes entretener a sus discípulos" -Crallen.PWP-


Payaso de Dios 

[Crallen]

"_-¿Por qué me hace esto?_

_-Eres el Payaso de Dios, y por eso debes entretener a sus discípulos..."_

-----------------------------

-Allen ha estado actuando extraño ¿no lo crees? –preguntó Lenalee al ojiverde, que estaba maravillado observando la infinidad de platos llenos de comida que había frente al puesto de su amigo, el cual se había retirado a su cuarto sin a penas probar nada.

-Seguramente es por el General Cross. Ese hombre es un demonio y... ¡Por Dios! –exclamó el pelirrojo, interrumpiéndose entre molesto y feliz, tomando uno de los platos-. Jerry siempre dice que no le quedan de estos...

La chica lo observó pensando en reprenderlo por su falta de interés, pero no valdría la pena hacerlo. Era una simple máscara después de todo. Sabía que Lavi era uno de los que más se preocupaba por Allen dentro de la Orden. Incluso Yuu había estado demostrando un ligerísimo cambio de humor cuando el ojigris, al volver de su última misión, estuvo varios días inconsciente. Pero estaban en plena guerra y nadie podía darse los lujos de _encariñarse_, porque no se sabía lo que podría suceder al día siguiente.

"Eso es para los débiles" eran las frías palabras del General Cross Marian cada vez que tenía la _desdicha _de cruzarse con buscadores o científicos llorando la muerte de otros miembros.

Justamente, acababa de salir de uno de los laboratorios donde se lamentaban por el deceso del Jefe de Área Reeves. Masajeándose las sienes con cansancio, se dirigió hacia el comedor. Quizá consiguiera que Jerry le diera algunas copas de vino. Definitivamente necesitaba mucho alcohol para no sacar su _Judgment_ y deshacerse de los molestos mocosos que sólo entorpecían su trabajo mientras jugaban a los exorcistas. Precisamente estaba viendo a uno en ese mismo instante, y se molestó más aún al ver que estaba tomando de la comida del idiota de su Aprendiz, porque sí, reconocería esa cantidad en cualquier lado.

Estaba lo suficientemente cansado como para dejarlo pasar, pero al oír lo que decía, no pudo más que colocarse a sus espaldas y hacerle un gesto a la peliverde para que hiciera silencio.

-... y si quieres mi opinión, entiendo la depresión de Allen –decía el pelirrojo entre grandes bocados de dulce-. Nadie es capaz de soportar al General y él sólo lo respeta por ser su maestro sin importarle la forma en que siempre lo humilla delante de todos. Si yo fuera él... –Lavi cortó su discurso abruptamente al sentir un pesado brazo rodear sus hombros.

-No creo que a nadie le importe lo que un Bookman tan inepto como tú haría si fuera Walker –habló el General con su característico tono de desinterés, aunque teñido de cierta advertencia-. Y mi consejo personal... –se acercó mucho a su oído, murmurando ahora amenazante- los asuntos de mi discípulo y míos no te conciernen, así que no te entrometas.

Dejando a un más que intranquilo Lavi y a una sorprendida Lenalee, tomó varias cosas en un plato y salió rumbo a las habitaciones, olvidándose de lo que había ido a buscar en un principio. No que le interesara tampoco, pero si el albino estaba mal, sabía que no _rendía _lo suficiente... en ningún campo; y como su maestro, debía encargarse de ello.

De todas las sedes que tenía la Orden, odiaba esa en particular. La cantidad de escaleras y puertas lo abrumaba y, para su desgracia, las cosas _interesantes_ estaban en los pisos superiores.

Entró a la habitación del menor sin siquiera golpear, cerrando la puerta tras dar paso a Tim, que fue a sobrevolar la cabeza de Allen, para luego volver a posarse sobra sus largos cabellos rojos, aprovechando que no estaban cubiertos por el sombrero.

El de cabello blanco no se permitió inmutarse por la imponente presencia de Cross, volviendo su vista al papel que tenía entre manos, donde un montón de trazos pretendían asemejarse al rostro de Mana. Desde días atrás que no hacía más que preguntarse si lo que estaba haciendo era lo correcto y qué hubiera sucedido de estar aún Mana con él.

Probablemente no _lo_ habría conocido...

Dirigió nuevamente la mirada al mayor, notando que no se había movido de su sitio frente a él.

-¿Qué hace aquí? Debería estar ayudando a Komui-san –dijo el albino, sin ser capaz de sostenerle la mirada por mucho tiempo.

-Preferí traerte la cena –explicó el de ojos rojizos tras murmurar algo como "Seguro que sí...".

Allen lo miró dudoso para luego observar el plato que tenía en una mano.

-No tengo hambre –murmuró en respuesta, guardando el dibujo en la caja que tenía sobre la cama, luego colocándola bajo de esta.

-Te traje la cena –insistió Cross, con esa gruesa voz que pretendía no admitir réplicas para con nadie.

-No quiero. –El ojigris tenía ganas de gritarle que dejara de comportarse como un niño inmaduro, que entendiera que los miembros de la Orden eran cada vez menos y que las Inocencias destruidas por el Conde eran cada vez más, pero sabía que nada lograría con ese hombre. Se tiró bocabajo en su cama, esperando que entendiera la indirecta de que quería estar solo. Por un momento incluso creyó que lo había conseguido, pero fue cuestión de segundos el sentir el peso del cuerpo de su Maestro sobre su propia anatomía.

-Si lo que quieres es pasar directamente a la acción... te has estado portando bien, te lo mereces –murmuró el pelirrojo, incorporándose sobre sus rodillas, comenzando un suave masaje sobre los hombros del menor.

Allen suspiró, abrazándose fuerte a la almohada. Sabía que unos masajes (que ni siquiera eran para él) no eran los planes de "acción" de Cross.

-No tienes idea de lo gratificante que es el que no lleves el molesto uniforme –dijo el mayor con satisfacción, pasando de los masajes a un solo dedo bajando por su columna.

-No... no quiero... –murmuró contrariado el ojigris, tratando de moverse para salir de abajo del otro, aunque le sería difícil al estar el mayor sobre sus piernas, por lo que se desplomó nuevamente, resignado, intentando que su atención se desviara de los estremecimientos que le provocaba ese simple roce. Sin embargo, se vio obligado a morder la almohada al sentir como aquél dedo pasaba de su espalda a su trasero, presionando para acariciar entre sus nalgas por sobre la fina tela del pantalón que usaba para dormir.

-Pervertido... –rió el mayor sin alzar la voz, moviendo el dedo con más insistencia como si así pudiera hacer desaparecer la prenda-. No llevas ropa interior –recalcó, aún con el mismo tono.

El menor decidió no contestar. Suficiente tenía con los temblores que lo azotaban, y sabía que cualquier cosa que dijera, sería interpretada con doble sentido. La almohada ya no fue suficiente para ahogar el jadeo que no pudo retener al sentir como el anterior roce era sustituido por la cálida humedad de su lengua.

Pronto se encontró tratando de abrir más las piernas, dificultándosele por el pantalón. Odiaba que su cuerpo lo traicionara de aquella forma. Se había prometido tantas veces el no volver a caer... pero simplemente no podía evitarlo.

Allen levantó las caderas para permitirle al mayor terminar de quitar la prenda inferior, dejando ver que, efectivamente, no llevaba ropa interior. Los ligeros temblores en su cuerpo se acentuaron junto a su agitada respiración al sentir como aquellas grandes manos se movían directamente sobre su piel. No había movimientos suaves ni palabras de afecto, pero estaba bien así ¿verdad?

El General se movía fuertemente dentro de su cuerpo, por fin dejando de impulsarse apoyado en su espalda, permitiéndole, quizá sólo por comodidad, incorporarse un poco sobre sus brazos. Seguramente sus labios estaban lastimados de tanto morderlos para así evitar cualquier sonido, pero no contó con que, al cambiar de posición, Cross comenzara a rozar aquél lugar dentro de él, ése que hacía que perdiera el poco orgullo que le quedaba en ese momento. Se apoyó más sobre sus rodillas y comenzó a responder a los movimientos.

Pocos segundos bastaron para que, tras una profunda estocada, el mayor saliera del otro cuerpo y otros tantos pasaron hasta que se oyó su burlona risa por sobre la respiración entrecortada de Allen, mezclada con vestigios de gemidos.

El Exorcista volteó a verlo al oírlo, luego dejando caer la cabeza entre sus brazos.

-¿Por qué hace esto? –preguntó Allen bajito, sintiéndose realmente envuelto en abandono.

-¿"Por qué"? Eres el Payaso de Dios y por eso debes entretener a sus discípulos –canturreó el mayor, creyendo que con ese comentario lo _lograría_. Pero lo único que obtuvo fue una mirada vacía del menor, que volvió su vista al frente, dejando caer su torso sobre el colchón, dejando así su cuerpo totalmente expuesto.

-¿Qué espera, entonces? Siga divirtiéndose...

-¿Crees que no lo hago, _Allen_? –musitó divertido el mayor, tomándolo con firmeza de la cadera, volviendo a adentrarse en su cuerpo de un fuerte movimiento.

Los minutos morían lentamente mientras el albino no hacía más que debatirse entre las placenteras sensaciones que azotaban su cuerpo con intensidad y el dolor instalado en lo más profundo de su alma.

Le había fallado a él, a Mana, le había fallado a la Orden, le había fallado a todos, había fallado como Exorcista... se había fallado a sí mismo.

Sintiendo no poder controlarse, Allen comenzó a moverse más rápido sobre sus rodillas, aún de espaldas a su maestro. No aguantaba más. Sólo él lograba ponerlo así, hacerlo sentir tan completo y rebajarlo tanto que no le importara en absoluto lo que hiciera con él. Sus movimientos se volvieron fuertes y certeros, y acompañados de las fuertes manos del de ojos rojizos sobre su cuerpo i los dientes sobre su cuello, el orgasmo era inminente. Sin embargo, no contó con que, estando tan al límite, una de las manos de Cross se cerrara con fuerza sobre su miembro, haciéndolo soltar un ahogado gemido por el agudo dolor.

-¿Qu... qué hace? –preguntó el ojigris entrecortado, sintiendo como él seguía moviéndose con rapidez dentro suyo.

-Me divierto... –Fue la corta respuesta del General, dando última profunda embestida, vaciándose dentro del menor.

Allen apretó las mandíbulas y cerró los ojos. Seguramente lo había lastimado y por eso le ardía tanto, y sumado el dolor de su entrepierna... Sus ojos se humedecieron sintiéndose humillado como pocas veces, y tras que el General se separara de él, se recostó nuevamente sobre la cama en posición fetal, sintiendo como sus piernas se iban humedeciendo lentamente. Observó con intenso odio como el pelirrojo se limpiaba con sus sábanas, luego colocándose nuevamente su ropa interior y su pantalón, estirándose hasta la mesita donde había dejado el plato con la cena de su alumno, comiéndosela él.

-¿Sabes, Walker? Si sigues así, acabaré por considerarte mi polvo predilecto aquí –habló el mayor, volviendo a tener aquella burlona sonrisa en sus labios.

El menor no pudo contener las lágrimas, dejándolas caer pesadas por su rostro. Eran lágrimas de impotencia, de odio, sintiendo aquella insoportable llama inundar su interior.

-Mm... esto está bueno. Lástima que siempre hayas sido tan desagradecido. Se nota que no te educaron bien...

-¡Cállese! –Quizá sorprendiéndose en un primer momento, Allen se incorporó con el rostro bañado en lágrimas, el ceño fruncido y la respiración agitada.

-¿Por qué? Si no es más que la verdad... –desafió el mayor, acentuando su sonrisa.

-¡Usted no sabe nada sobre Mana!

-¿Quieres una manzana? –preguntó Cross, alzando el fruto, lanzándolo sobre la cabeza del menor y dando en el blanco.

-¡Aght! ¡Lo odio! ¡Es un hombre despreciable y no me extraña que esté solo! Juro que seré el mejor Exorcista que se haya conocido, lo superaré ¡Y nunca volveré a verlo!

Allen siempre reaccionaba a la ira y Marian lo sabía perfectamente.

Ante la sonrisa de arrogante satisfacción de Cross, el albino creyó comprender lo que había sucedido. Lo observó fumar despreocupado por largos segundos, actuando como si nada hubiera sucedido.

-¿Por qué lo hizo?

-No sé de qué hablas. –Sin mediar más palabras, el mayor salió de la habitación, aún sin camisa, dando un seco golpe al cerrar la puerta.

Y Allen no pudo más que sonreír de lado, resignado, recostándose nuevamente sobre su costado.

Sabía que volvería por aquella prenda.


End file.
